


Yellow Flicker Beat

by Cutetophy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chloe needs a hug, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: No es algo que puedas arreglar pero no es como si desearas hacerlo.





	Yellow Flicker Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Así que adivinen quien tenia ganas de matar personajes! Adivina que estaba escuchando cuando escribí esto.

"Los mataste sin piedad, eran tu familia"- Lo que antes eran unos hermosos ojos azules ahora eran de un rojo intenso, desorbitados y confusos.

"SABES QUE NO ES ASÍ" - Su voz era como un rugido en la noche, fuerte y frío - "No me dejaron opción Chloe, tú también debes entenderme" - Trató de acercarse pero la abeja reina huyó de su contacto.

"Eran tu familia, te aceptaron como uno"- hablo en susurro, negándose a apartar la vista de ellos.

"Tú eres mi única familia". Intenta acercarse con suavidad. "Somos todo lo que necesitamos, solo tú y yo, ¿No lo ves? Este es el mejor escenario"- El extendió la mano y le tocó el cabello con suavidad-"Eres todo lo que necesito".

"No te atrevas a hablar como si sus cadáveres no estuvieran a cinco metros de ti ..." -Ella retiró con fuerza la mano que la acariciaba -"Ladybug confió en ti".

"Ese fue su error, no el mío"-su voz era seria y sus ojos mostraban su urgencia.

"Confié en ti, Luka" - Ella estaba estudiando el terreno, era hostil y desconocido.

"Sigue haciéndolo, somos tú y yo, nadie más es necesario". Lo observó y ella decidió moverse hacia el cuerpo inerte de Adrien.

"Él no merece tu compasión" - Luka bloqueó el camino, apretando su arma.

"Este hombre, a quien destruiste, te amaba como a un hermano y tú lo sabes, sabes exactamente cuánto te amó y cómo te cuidó". Viperon frunció el ceño y su mirada se hizo más pesada, sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello expuesto de la reina.

"No te excedas Queen bee o no te podre salvar"- Ella retrocedió, el miedo era visible en todo su ser pero también su determinación.

"Déjame preguntarte algo, necesito saberlo" - Chloe dio un paso cauteloso hacia él y mientras Luka se sentía más en control de la situación.

"Lo que necesites" - respondió él, observándola detenidamente.

"Necesito saber, tu fuiste Viperon durante cinco años, peleaste junto conmigo, junto con todo el equipo, fuimos a la boda de Alya y Nino", habló de forma desordenada, moviendo rápidamente sus manos, su cabello era un desastre, No había sido una batalla fácil- "¿Por qué?"- ella hizo una pausa- "¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto?".

"Haces preguntas difíciles, no tenemos tiempo"

"¿Qué ganaste con todo esto Luka?"

"Todo".

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Flicker Beat-Lord
> 
> Te puedo decir que me gusta esta pareja solo no entiendo porque termino así.


End file.
